


Privacy

by helens78



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jurgen and Partridge bring Preston into the underground, Preston discovers that the two of them are sexually involved.  He probably watches a little longer than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

John Preston has masturbated once a day, every morning in the shower, since he was given the directive at the age of 14. When Jurgen and Errol took him underground, he continued it; he had sufficient privacy, and it provided a familiar routine amidst all the sense offense surrounding him.

He shares living quarters with five other people, none of whom are as concerned with privacy as he is. The first time he saw two of them kissing--Mary and a man Preston had only just met--he didn't know where to look. He didn't want to stare, but he preferred not to be obvious about looking away, either. In the end, he muttered an excuse under his breath, something about needing to return a book to Jurgen's library, and left the room. He hasn't thought about it since.

Errol and Jurgen don't kiss in front of others, so it takes Preston longer than it should to realize they're sexually involved. There are clues--they sit beside each other at every meal and have only one bed in their room at the end of the hall--but until he sees them in the shower, he refuses to confirm the evidence.

He has no excuse for walking into their bathroom uninvited. He doesn't even know what he was looking for--some sort of cleaning agent for a spill in the living area, a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory pill for someone's twisted ankle, a spare roll of bathroom tissue. People come and go as they please here, and only a closed door signals a desire for privacy. The door to Jurgen and Errol's bathroom wasn't closed.

It isn't a very large shower. The doors are glass, and though the room feels damp with steam, the glass isn't fogged. Jurgen is behind Errol, one arm wrapped around Errol's chest, his other hand making rapid strokes up and down Errol's penis. Errol's reactions imply that he's enjoying it; though he isn't making much noise, he's got his head tipped back against Errol's shoulder and his arms are loose at his sides. As Preston keeps watching, Errol starts moving his hips, providing additional sensation by rocking counter to Jurgen's motions.

"...so hot," Preston makes out over the spray. Jurgen's talking while he touches Errol. "...gonna fuck you later. Want..." More indistinct words, then: "...close?"

Errol groans; Preston has no difficulty hearing _that_ over the spray. Preston can only assume, by the fact that Errol hasn't yet achieved orgasm, that he meant "no"--no, he wasn't close--but Jurgen doesn't seem to mind. In fact, Preston is having difficulty determining which of them is deeper in sense offense. Errol is breaking several laws and looks to be enjoying himself, yes, but Jurgen is the active participant, and he's adding several sense offenses on top of one another as he strokes Errol's chest, kisses his shoulder, rubs his cheeks against Errol's neck. When Errol shivers, Jurgen chuckles in response. It's clear that even if this isn't direct sexual stimulation for Jurgen, he enjoys it all the same.

"Not yet?" Jurgen asks. Errol shakes his head. Preston doesn't know what that means, but Jurgen's hand moves more and more rapidly, until Errol groans with every pass of it and pushes his hips forward with greater intensity. He turns his head, then, and Jurgen kisses him. It's an awkward position, clearly not how mutual oral stimulation was intended to be performed, but the added sensation makes Errol achieve climax, a few muffled groans audible past Jurgen's lips. Like all male orgasms, it's messy, but the convenience of the shower is that cleanup is simple--though neither Jurgen nor Errol seems in a hurry to do so. Instead, Errol turns in Jurgen's arms and kisses him again.

It finally occurs to Preston that, despite the open door, this is not something he should be watching. He leaves the bathroom, whatever small errand he intended to perform forgotten, and goes to his room, where he closes the door.

His thoughts are so disorganized he can't decipher any of them. His mind is full of images, all the little details about Jurgen and Errol he's been missing over the past three weeks.

Mostly, though, he's thinking that morning can't come soon enough. Oddly enough, despite the limited doses of Prozium he's been receiving since Jurgen and Errol brought him here, he isn't feeling any shame about that.

_-end-_


End file.
